The aim of the proposed study is to analyze various mathematical models that have been found in the U.S.A. for the purpose of describing and predicting the spread of the HIV infection that causes AIDS, apply those models to the data obtained in South Florida, see if the models are accurate predictors for South Florida, and if not, try to devise a model that will apply and help predict the spread of the infection in this part of the country. All of the available models are designed after studying populations different from that of South Florida. It is expected that the mathematical models so obtained ar not accurate predictors for South Florida, with its active immigrant and transient population. This project will expose both the faculty and the students involved to an application of Mathematics in the Medical and Health Sciences. It is hoped that this study will enrich their understanding and practice of the scientific method. It will also help develop a general concern for an important issue of public health in the institution (Barry University) and in the community at large. This study is in line with an explicit aim of Barry University of "community involvement". There are precedents of studies done at Barry which have an impact on the community (e.g. a recent study about the homeless). Funding of this project will enable the researchers to devote time to this worthwhile study, which will undoubtedly benefit the entire community.